


Massage

by GlassDoe



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Short & Sweet, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 15:42:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12844305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassDoe/pseuds/GlassDoe
Summary: When you overwork yourself and end up with a very sore back, Medic comes quickly to the rescue.





	Massage

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. This is not beta-read.  
> [Y/N] = your name, [L/N] = last name, [N/N] = nickname

  Well, it took [Y/N] [L/N] a while to get accustomed to living with 9 men. Not in the dirty way, even, they were her brothers in arms, mercenaries, with the most peculiar range of personalities and history. Of some she knew almost everything, other's were a big mystery. How did she even get here? Well, at first, she was an agent of MI6... Then one day, she simply lost her patience with all the secrecy and dirty things all goverments did with the society being in sweet oblivion.

  Simply said; she went rogue. Her full name got lost and she started going by just [N/N], living on the streets for a couple of weeks, before she started doing some odd jobs. They weren't enough to keep her fed and clean and still be able to spend a bit, though. Then a mysterious woman reached out to her and offered her this gig.

  She had no idea whether she was anxious or excited; on the plus side, nobody questioned her about her past, nobody judged her, on the minus side; it was her, a single woman, living in the same house as 9 men she never met before. Her anxiety soon faded, though. She did receive some approving looks, which was flattering, but other than that, all of the men were professionals... In their own, special way. After a few days and few won battles, she managed to create friendships with all of them, and with some of them, the friendship was a bit closer. These men were Spy, Engineer and Medic. Spy made a remark when they met: "Belle femme... Those are the deadliest." You were charmed from the beginning. Spy was one of the more mysterious ones, but just as he didn't question her, she reciprocated the respect of one's privacy.

  Engineer was probably the sweetest men [Y/N] ever met, and one of the smartest, too. In the few months she knew him, she never heard him say a nasty word. Not even that one time an enemy Scout shot him right in his kneecap. Luckily for both, Engie and the whole team, Medic came quickly to the rescue. As soon as the beam of his medigun hit the open wound, it seemed as if the glow was making the area it hit go back in time. Within a few seconds, Engie was standing tall and proud again, praising Medic loudly, getting a warm smile in return.

  Which brought [Y/N] to Medic. Tall, well built German with jet black hair, with very slight strands of grey, and with brilliant blue eyes. They were quite piercing and it looked as if a war was constantly raging in them; war between a genius and a maniac. Medic was both. He always managed to make another way, another device to help his team in battle, played violin and enjoyed literature. But he also enjoyed hurting the enemies more than it was necessary and it's quite needles to say that the Hippocratic Oath had little to no meaning to Medic.

  Even though [N/N] knew all of this, she still liked Medic a lot. Talking with him was always very fruitful and when silence washed over them, it wasn't uncomfortable. When neither of them felt like there is nothing more to be said, they simply worked on their own things,just enjoying the friendly presence. Meeting Medic in his lab after battle and dinner was quite normal, he'd be usually tinkering with his machines and Scar would read a book, or simply just relax, because after a particularly hard day, just sitting felt great.

  Not so much today, though. She overworked a few muscles in the battle today and hoped to relieve the pain under a stream of hot water. Now she was clean and smelled good for a change (one gets pretty sweaty, while killing people), her stomach felt comfortably full of delicious soup that she had for dinner. Yet, her back hurt as if she'd been carrying boxes on it the whole day. Finding a comfortable position to read was particularly difficult and after a few minutes of tossing herself all around the sofa in Medic's lab, she let a few grunts of annoyance slip her lips. And Medic, of course, noticed.

  Not looking up from his work, he said softly: "What's wrong, Frauline?" he turned his head to look at the girl. A playful, yet somehow tired smirk played on his clean shaved face, "zon't tell me that you feel restless. Even after today." The girl gave out a small chuckle, but decided she probably should tell Medic why she's been wriggling like a snake over his sofa. He's the doctor, after all.

  "I pulled my muscles and it hurts a bit. I'll survive, though," she said. Medic looked at her for a bit, his expression unreadable. He then went for the sink to wash his hands, leaving [Y/N] in confusion as to what was he doing. She found out soon enough, when Medic sat right next to her and laid his lean hand with long fingers on the area she pointed as sore. The tiniest poke there was enough to make her jerk away slightly. Medic frowned: "Hmm. We should relieve the tension in your trapezius muscle before you go to bed. It will help you fall asleep and see if it still hurts tomorrow." [N/N] didn't want to speak just yet, waiting for Medic to refine what he meant by that.

  "Take off your shirt, please," he said as he got up and made a beeline for one of the cabinets by the wall. Such a sentence certainly startled [Y/N], yet in Medic's voice there was nothing more than professionalism and concern for a friend. Why'd she be worried, she was naked in front of him before, on regular check ups. So she did as she was told, but still kept the crumbled shirt in front of her, so it obscured the entire area of her breasts, from her collar bone, down to almost her navel.

  Medic came back, a tiny bottle in his hand. Sitting next to her again, he gently gripped the girl's shoulder and turned her around so that her back was facing him. Putting some of the gel like substance on his palm he started softly massaging her. The bra straps got into his way too much, though. "[N/N]," he said softly, "I'm just going to push zeese off your shoulders, OK?" When he received a quiet humm of agreement, he did as he said and carried on with his massage.

  [Y/N] didn't know what that gel-stuff was, but it felt amazing. At first it was cooling, but started to get warmer after a while. So warm, she felt as if she pushed her back up against a heater. Plus, Medic's fingers were magic. Not only did the area that was too sensitive to even touch felt much better, but Medic massaged her whole back and shoulders. The pain was very numbed now, and [Y/N] was actually enjoying it a lot.

  So much, that a silent sigh and humm of approval escaped her lips, which were partly open, as she realised now. Medic's hands tensed a bit against her back. [N/N] wondered whether his hands hurt from massaging her. She was just about to turn around and thank him, letting him rest, but then she felt something other than a hand on her back. On her nape she felt a pair of soft lips. He was neither pecking it, nor kissing it passionately. The single, soft kiss sent electric sparks through her and for some reason, she relaxed into it.

  Seeing his action didn't have a negative reaction, Medic dared to place another chaste kiss, this time on the girl's bare shoulder. Before he had time to kiss more of her still-rather-undamaged skin, [Y/N] turned her head around a bit to look at him. Medic's eyes were heavily lidded, the piercing blue now a bit cloudy, pupils a little dilated. It felt right. Nothing felt this right for a long time. The young woman closed her eyes and kissed his lips the same way he kissed her back; soft, with mouth just slightly apart. Their lips smoothly brushed and then Scar pulled away again.

  She could barely recognise the man behind her, seeing him act so tender mere hours after seeing him fire 32 syringes into enemy Demoman's face, then cut away his head with a bonesaw for good measure. But it was nice. Medic, too, was a mystery.

  "How's your back?" he asked, his German accent much heavier now. It took her a moment before the words made sense in her head and before she managed to form an OK answer; "Much better... Thank you, Medic." He then moved away and [N/N] did the same, going for the door. On her route, she pulled up the bra straps again and put on the shirt.

  The moment her hand touched the handle, she felt her cheek being touched and head gently turned around. She was kissed yet again, this time a bit more intensely. It made her weak in the knees. "Gute Nacht, Liebling. Please, do come tomorrow, so I can check whether it hurts still," was what he said after pulling away. The girl licked her lips and muttered a soft 'okay' and 'thank you' and made a way towards her bedroom.

  Her back hit the firm, but not hard bed and she only now realised how tired she was. She was tired, indeed and although the pain has gotten much more bearable, much fainter, it remained. And in a secret little corner of her mind, [Y/N] wished it to stay just a bit longer... 


End file.
